Anhelando Lo Deseado: Tu Amor
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Doble amor, una decisión… decisión que cambiará el rumbo de dos corazones… corazones que anhelan tenerte Kakashi, ¿Por quién decidirás?...


_¡Hola!_

_Este es otro kakaAnko, como ya había dicho antes quería dedicar un fic de éstos a la Hermandad,_

_Y pues, éste es el fic, espero que les guste…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Resumen: <strong>__Doble amor, una decisión… decisión que cambiará el rumbo de dos corazones… corazones que anhelan tenerte Kakashi, ¿Por quién decidirás?..._

_**Nota: **__Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, sino del ilustre Kishimoto, creador de la serie más fabulosa que me he inclinado: Naruto. _

_La historia es completamente mía, disfrútenla…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anhelando Lo Deseado: Tu Amor<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko **_

Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, lobo solitario de Konoha, soltero más codiciado por todas las chicas incluyéndome, el guapo más guapo que tiene la aldea de la Hoja, el que mira con cierta profundidad que enloquece a cualquier mujer, no le importa qué opina los demás, siempre está leyendo su libro y precisamente lo lee en su departamento recostado en el sofá con un leve sonrojo que evidencia que su lectura está muy emocionante. Pero como todo hombre, necesita una mujer a su lado, se ha acostado con tantas mujeres que hasta la cuenta perdió.

Suspiró.

Sabe que con su mirada vuelve loca a toda mujer pero no le importa ninguna de ellas, sólo una en especial pero por más que intenta acercársele con excusas ella intenta golpearlo o ambos terminan discutiendo, sin embargo, le encanta molestarla porque al final él gana la partida y ella a veces se ruboriza y verla sonrojar le fascina. Hay otra que aunque se le acerque ella lo acepta, es muy cariñosa pero ella intenta quererlo más de lo necesario, a la vez es muy tierna y eso le gusta.

Dos mujeres, un camino.

Problema: De dos, no está seguro a quién verdaderamente ama.

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió.

Un reflejo de ambas mujeres apareció frente a él.

**-"Me estoy volviendo loco"- **se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se levantó del sofá y salió del departamento.

Como acostumbra caminar leyendo su porno libro por la aldea, esta vez lo dejó en casa. Continuó su camino con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la mirada perdida y sin importarle nada. Agradecería al infinito, si fuera posible, con tal de que Gai no apareciera frente a él para retarlo a uno de sus estúpidos retos, o Genma para hablarle todo el santo día sobre Shizune, o Asuma que está embobado por Kurenai y sus peculiares ojos rojos, o Iruka que sin duda alguna anda detrás de la nueva maestra que ingresó a la academia llamada Yuki.

El amor rodea y recolecta flores dispersas y las junta con sus respectivas almas, no gemelas pero algo así.

Kakashi nuevamente suspiró, entretanto caminaba solitario recordó momentos en los cuales ambas estuvieron presente en el mismo evento, organizado por Kurenai: "Fiesta en la Playa"…

.-

_**-Flash Back-**_

La música ruidosa y por supuesto la fogata bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado. Perfecto momento y lugar para conquistar. Las chicas envueltas en trajes de baños (bañadores), Algunas lo usaban de una pieza, otras de dos y pocas de tres piezas. Yugao llevaba un bikini de color blanco con diseños azules, Kurenai lógicamente de color rojo, y Anko con un hermoso bikini rosa pastel sin embargo, lo que más impresionó a todos, incluyendo a Kakashi, ella o sea Anko llevaba su pelo suelto al ritmo del viento además se veía muy feliz, y ese increíble y esbelto cuerpo los tenía, a la mayoría, embobados.

**-"Chicos, ¿Qué les parece vóleibol de playa?"-** anunció Asuma.

**-"Excelente idea"-** dijo Genma observando a Shizune.

**-"Vamos a jugar y así mover nuestras caderas"-** dijo Gai y en sus ojos ardía el fuego candente **–"Ese es el espíritu de la Llama de la Juventud"**-

Kakashi se quedó sentado sobre la arena viendo a sus amigos jugar principalmente a Anko y a Yugao golpeando la pelota. Ambas mujeres con el mismo color de pelo, los flequillos casi de la misma forma, no obstante, Yugao tiene el pelo más largo. Dos mujeres envidiables pero Anko es más deseada por muchos hombres. Las dos iluminan los ojos del peli plata pero con cuál de ellas se iluminan más…

Al dejar de jugar, Anko acompañó a Kurenai a realizar algunos detalles para esa noche como la bebida, entre otras cosas, entretanto Yugao se sentó al lado de Kakashi.

**-"Gran fiesta en la playa"-** dijo Yugao.

**-"Tienes razón"-** susurró Kakashi y agregó **–"Kurenai preparó todo muy bien"- **

**-"Sí, disfrutar de esta noche hace olvidar un poco el trabajo"- **

**-"No lo había pensado de ese modo"-** siseó el jounin observando las estrellas.

**-"Pues deberías, la verdad ¿No te cansa la misma rutina?"- **

**-"Sí, en eso tienes razón, necesitamos despejarnos en ciertas ocasiones"- **

Ella sonrió y a la vez ruborizó** –"Kakashi"- **

**-"Hum…"-** la miró directamente a los ojos y el color de las mejillas de Yugao aumentaron el rubor.

**-"Nada"-** ella respondió.

**-"¿En serio que nada?"-** él preguntó acercando un poco su rostro hacia ella.

**-"Pues… pues…"-** titubeó

Ambos se acercaron un poco más hasta casi rozarse los labios.

Anko los miró a lo lejos y bajó la mirada un poco entristecida.

Kurenai posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la kunoichi.

**-"¿Anko te encuentras bien?"- **le preguntó.

La peli morada sonrió como normalmente acostumbra **–"Por supuesto, ahora vamos"-** dijo feliz o al menos aparentó estarlo y se alejó de allí.

Kurenai al no entender se encogió de hombros y continuó realizando sus labores como anfitriona.

Kakashi y Yugao cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

**-"Ey! Chicos"- **les vociferó Gai –"**Vengan a mover las caderas"- **

**-"Vamos Kakashi"-** siseó Yugao.

**-"Iré después, si quieres adelántate"- **

**-"Está bien"-** ella dijo, se levantó de la arena y se marchó corriendo.

Kakashi suspiró. Minutos después cuando algunos bailaban como Yugao, otros ya se encontraban medio pasados de copas y los enamorados como Kurenai y Asuma sentados alrededor de la fogata, vio a lo lejos una cabellera morada sentada a orillas del mar.

**-"Me pregunto si será…"-** se dijo a sí mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y caminó hacia aquella figura solitaria tan alejada del resto.

A medida que se acercaba la reconoció inmediatamente, ella se encontraba sentada sobre la arena con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y los brazos sobre ellas. La marea, al subir, le mojaba los pies. Ella contemplaba la luna mientras el viento fuerte no dejaba de soplar y movía bruscamente su pelo violeta.

**-"Anko, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?"-** le preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

**-"Quise contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza"-** le respondió sonriente pero triste.

**-"Esta noche te ves hermosa**"- Kakashi susurró con total honestidad.

Anko ruborizó **–"Gracias"-** bajó la mirada.

Él observó la luna –"**Esta noche es perfecta para cumplir los sueños más anhelados"-** susurró como si nada.

**-"¿Sueños más anhelados?"-** pensó en voz alta mirándolo confundida.

**-"Sí, ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas?"- **

Eso la tomó desprevenida.

**-"Debes anhelar algo ¿o me equivoco?"-** dijo el shinobi dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Anko bajó la mirada entristecida y apretó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Después posó su barbilla sobre los brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Kakashi sabía que la lastimó sin quererlo, ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida, todas las personas que la rodean mueren en batalla, al igual que todos los demás le afecta pero a ella en consideración.

**-"Lo siento**"- susurró Kakashi.

**-"No te preocupes"- **

Hubo un largo silencio roto por Anko, ella susurró unas palabras que Kakashi no pudo descifrar.

Ella lo miró con tristeza y nuevamente bajó la mirada **–"Lo que más anhelo…"**- hizo una pausa.

Kakashi la observó confundido.

**-"Anhelo ser feliz"-** dijo levantando la mirada.

El peli plata abrió su ojo visible, no esperaba una respuesta así. Luego la abrazó fuertemente, permitiendo que ella hundiera su rostro en su pecho. Después, Anko lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos al sentir la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de él.

Yugao pudo ver la escena desplegada ante sus ojos, no evitó sentirse destrozada. No es la única que en verdad lo ama, ella también…

**-"Regresemos con los demás"-** sugirió Kakashi.

**-"Sí"-** Anko respondió.

Él se puso de pie primero y le dio la mano, gesto que ella aceptó para levantarse.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron y él sonrió un poco nervioso.

.-

_**Siguiente escenario…**_

Kakashi caminaba por la Torre Hokage leyendo su Icha-icha Paradise, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que sin prevenirlo chocó con alguien.

**-"Ah! Lo siento Anko"-** dijo bajándose a ayudarla a recoger los papeles que cayeron en el momento de chocar.

**-"Está bien, de todas maneras es mi culpa, estaba distraída"-** dijo mientras recogía también los documentos regados.

Al terminar, se levantaron y se miraron a los ojos.

**-"Yo"-** dijeron al unísono.

Rieron.

**-"Tú"-** volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Desviaron las miradas sonrojadas.

**-"Anko"-** llamó una conocida voz –"**Necesito que vengas aquí, ahora"- **

**-"Sí Lady Tsunade"-** respondió **–"Nos vemos luego"-** le dijo a Kakashi y se marchó.

Kakashi salió del edificio y se encontró a ya saben quién…

**-"Hola Kakashi"-** saludó ella.

**-"Hola Yugao"-**

**-"Pensé que estarías en misión"- **

**-"De hecho, sí tenía misión pero se la asigné a Genma"- **

**-"Ok"-** lo miró seriamente y sonrojada **–"¿Podemos hablar?"- **

**-"Sí claro, ¿De qué se trata?"-**

**-"Hace tiempo quería decirte que yo te a…"-** no terminó de decir (fue interrumpida).

**-"Kakashi sensei"-** vociferó Naruto.

**-"¿Qué sucede Naruto?"-** preguntó Kakashi.

**-"Tenemos una nueva misión, la abuela Tsunade quiere vernos"- **

**-"Está bien"-** respondió y su mirada cambió hacia Yugao –"**Si me disculpas, cambiaremos la plática para otro día"- **

Ella asintió.

.-

_**Cambio de escena…**_

En el kiosco, era de noche, Kakashi y Yugao estaban observando el panorama que ofrecía la vista.

**-"Linda vista"-** dijo ella.

**-"Sí"- **

Se miraron.

**-"Kakashi yo…"-** empezó a hablar y se detuvo. Posó una mano en la mejilla de él, con atrevimiento plasmó sus labios sobre los de él, acto que fue correspondido (¡Hombres!).

**-"Me gustas mucho"-** continuó ella.

Kakashi la besó a su estilo: apasionado y dulce.

_**-Flash Back-**_

.-

**-"Soy un completo idiota"-** dijo Kakashi mientras aún seguía caminando por las calles **–"Me enamoré de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, debo tomar una elección ahora o nunca…"- **se detuvo y observó el cielo, principalmente las nubes flotar libremente y sin preocupaciones –**"Una decisión"- **susurró –**"¿Yugao o Anko...?"- **suspiró –**"Necesito un indicio o una señal"- **

Continuó caminando, de repente vio una palabra en un letrero que le llamó mucho la atención: "Fiesta".

.-

_**-Flash Back-**_

La fiesta para jounins estaba muy encendida, por un lado, Tsunade más borracha que el pervertido de Jiraiya, no podía ni con su peso. Shizune hablando con Genma a gusto. La pareja de enamorados Kurenai y Asuma sentados, ambos ruborizados ¿Acaso el alcohol?... nah!, es el amor a simple vista.

Kakashi sentado cerca de la barra de las bebidas observando por un lado a Yugao que llevaba un vestido negro con espalda afuera y el pelo recogido (una coleta de lado, el pelo cayendo sobre su hombro y una cinta usándola como venda), y por otro lado a Anko que llevaba un vestido azul cielo ajustado a su cuerpo, de tirantes y el pelo suelto adornado con una pequeña mariposa plateada con piedrecitas azules.

Ambas con vestidos un poquito más arriba de las rodillas. Anko se veía diferente, no tanto por la vestimenta sino porque sus delicadas facciones resaltaban más que nunca.

Yugao se le acercó a Kakashi e invitó a bailar y por supuesto cómo negarse a tal propuesta. Caminaron hacia la pista de baile sonando una canción romántica. Se abrazaron haciendo el contacto firme, sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus oídos. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros se acercaron, hipnotizados por el ambiente que generaba la música y el contacto producido entre ellos sus labios se rozaban sin llegar a tocarse, saboreando la proximidad de éstos.

De pronto…

Kakashi miró por encima del hombro de ella y vio a Anko de espaldas bailando abrazada de Iruka. Su mirada se ensombreció al verla en esa "circunstancia"… ¿Serán celos?

Cuando ellos dieron la vuelta al ritmo de la música, Anko lo vio a él en la misma "circunstancia".

Sus miradas se perdieron entre sí por unos segundos como si fuera un hechizo pero pareciera que el contacto visual duró, no segundos sino horas. Luego, Anko desvió la mirada confundida por lo que empezaba a sentir su corazón. Kakashi la imitó y al término de la canción…

**-"Cambio de pareja"-** dijo el DJ.

Iruka cambió de pareja con Kakashi.

Ahora el turno de Anko.

Kakashi y Anko se abrazaron torpemente, al principio bailaban con desconfianza pero con el avance de la música el contacto fue más firme. Anko sonrojó un poco al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kakashi abrazarla como esa noche en la playa. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Se miraron a los ojos y como si fuera alguna clase de hechizo, sus respectivos rostros se aproximaron hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Kakashi se acercó aún más y sus labios se rozaban. La respiración de Anko se agitó ligeramente. Él posicionó su mano en el hermoso rostro de la kunoichi ¿Será para besarla?...

Ambos abrieron un poco sus labios con intención de besarse, en el momento en que sus labios tocaron, la canción terminó rompiendo el hechizo que los aprisionó e inmediatamente se separaron.

**-"Lo lamento"**- dijo Anko y se fue mezclando entre la gente, se sentía mal por actuar de esa manera ante él. Ella no sabe que siente Kakashi por ella y ¿Si no la quiere?, no deseaba que él se lo dijera en la cara, además tiene a Yugao.

Ella giró para verlo, Yugao ya estaba con él abrazándolo y él ni se diga, ahí disfrutándolo muy sonriente (¡Hombres! ¿Cuándo dejarán de ser tan despistados?).

.-

_**Próxima escena…**_

El peli plata se encontraba en el lago acompañado de Anko. Los dos tenían la mirada perdida el uno en el otro mientras acercaban sus rostros. No había interrupciones, nada que dijera lo contrario. Kakashi acarició la mejilla de la kunoichi, ella ruborizó y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Sin más preámbulo, la besó, un beso apasionado, lento y dulce.

Rompieron el beso.

**-"Yo…"-** fue interrumpida.

Kakashi le puso un dedo en los labios **–"No digas nada, sólo quiero…"-** no terminó de decir y la besó nuevamente.

_**-Flash Back- **_

.-

Él llegó al kiosco donde le esperaba ella, sonrió al verla frente a él pero luego su mirada se puso seria.

**-"Vienes a decirme que la amas más que a nadie, en mi mente sólo puedo ver la dulce entrega y pasión de tus besos en su piel"**- ella lo miró **–"No es a mí a quién amas"- **

**-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- **

**-"En tus ojos puedo ver la ternura y el amor que desprendes por ella, quizás no sea la indicada pero dile que sin ella no puedes vivir, ella te necesita, te ama y tú a ella… Yo sólo estorbo entre ustedes"- **

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla **–"Renuncio a ti, te dejo el camino libre y les deseo que sean muy felices"- **

**-"Yo…"- **

**-"No tienes que decir nada"-** dijo la kunoichi –"**Tu mirada habla por ti"-** se alejó de él y lo volvió a mirar **–"Ella sufre por tu amor, está dolida, renunció a tu amor y ahora yo soy quien renuncia… Ámala, quiérela, aunque ella sea una mujer por fuera, por dentro sigue siendo una pequeña niña e inocente que sólo quiere ser feliz y yo imposibilito su anhelo"- **sonrió con tristeza **–"En la playa noté un brillo en tus ojos y en el baile unas miradas de amor, lo que por mí nunca llegaste a sentir… Adiós Kakashi"-** salió corriendo de allí.

El peli plata salió detrás no a buscarla a ella sino a la otra chica, su verdadero amor, gracias a ella aclaró sus sentimientos. La buscó en todos los lugares que ella frecuenta pero no la encontró.

Cuando al fin iba a desistir, pensó en un lugar el cual no visitó.

**-"El bosque, cómo no se me ocurrió antes**"-

Y ahí estaba, sentada en un rincón sobre la hierba con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y los brazos sobre ellas. Vestía una mini beige, una polera morada y por encima un abrigo que le llegaba un poco más para allá de los codos también de color beige, y unas botas negras. El pelo suelto siendo mecido por el viento que soplaba intensamente. Tristeza rodeaba su corazón, lo perdió para siempre, es lo que ella piensa, no la culpo, renunció a él para que sea feliz con ella. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con ganas de permanecer así. Se enamoró de un hombre que…

Ella sintió una mano tocarle su pelo. Levantó la mirada, abrió los ojos sorprendida de verlo allí.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, le besó su mejilla y sonrió.

**-"Chiquilla, no tienes por qué llorar**"- dijo Kakashi –"**Anko, mi amor, eres mi vida… Te amo"-** le susurró al oído.

Anko lo miró directamente a los ojos, Kakashi limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó con ella abrazada. Acarició su mejilla trazando su hueso con una mano.

**-"Dime Anko ¿Me amas?"-**

Ella no respondió.

**-"¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?"**- volvió a preguntar **–"Si no es así, me alejaré de ti… Está en tus manos la decisión de irme o quedarme, ¿Qué eliges?**"-

Anko bajó la mirada **–"Anhelo…"-** levantó la vista y sin pensarlo lo abrazó **–"Anhelo ser feliz contigo"-** susurró sonrojada en su pecho.

Kakashi la abrazó fuerte, levantó un poco su cabeza y la besó en los labios con tanta pasión y deseo.

Rompieron el beso.

**-"Te amo Kakashi"- **

Volvieron a besarse sinceramente totalmente enamorados el uno en el otro.

**-"Anhelo… más bien, anhelamos lo mismo…"**- dijo Kakashi.

**-"Ser felices"- **susurró Anko.

**-"Juntos... tú y yo"-** completó él la frase.

Se dieron otro beso seguido de otro, ¿Qué dicen, agreguémosle uno más?, no hace daño ¿O sí?...

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>Estoy trabajando en varias historias, <em>

_Aún sigo digitando, cuando termine subiré el resto. _

_Poco a poco iré subiendo los demás capítulos, sucede que he estado muy ocupada en otros asuntos. _

_Disculpen por eso pero cuando concluya los subiré._

_Comenten por favor. Sin sus comentarios creo que mis historias no son tan buenas..._

_De lo contrario, caeré en la depresión total..._


End file.
